


口啦啦啦啦啦啦

by KIWILEX



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIWILEX/pseuds/KIWILEX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于Steve试图想让Bucky改正咬东西的坏习惯的小插曲<br/>夭寿啦，美国队长被冬兵强行口了<br/>吧唧不知道为何有一种浓浓的男友力</p>
            </blockquote>





	口啦啦啦啦啦啦

【warning】 NC-17   
从很久前因为啥产生的脑洞  
分了5次才写完的东西，不香，真的  
脑补意识流，写作渣文笔，哦漏

 

“cap！任务怎么样？”  
哈雷驶进神盾地下基地，Sam就站在门口，热情地打招呼，一如既往。  
“按计划进行，局里一切正常？”Steve将哈雷驶进固定的机位停好，顺势脱下头盔，他刚经历一场于他而言并不算难的任务，即便如此，他还是显得风尘仆仆的样子。  
“一切正常，Cap，如果你是想问你的冬日小甜心的话，他在Bruce的实验室门口等你回来陪他做检查。”Sam摊摊手很懂的笑笑，“队长你快去，再晚点我怕他拆墙。”   
Steve拍拍Sam的肩膀：“哈哈，不会的，现在Bucky已经好很多了。不管怎么说，谢谢！”这是个不错的，很好的进步，Steve想。  
Sam贱兮兮的行了个军礼：“应该的，Cap！”  
Steve留下一个感激的笑容往实验室走去。

虽然他很满足现在的状况，但这并不意味着一切的一切都是好事。  
例如，正在接受治疗的Bucky，他的挚友，他的战友，他的爱人。

“那么，Bucky现在怎么样？”  
“身体方面他虽然血清比不上你，但是作用同样强大，基本上已经没什么大碍，大部分还是精神方面的问题。”Bruce推推眼镜，“老实说，Hydra洗脑的方式靠的是强电流源刺激，对他的大脑损伤是相当大的，记忆几乎很难找回。”  
“事实上，我并不在意这个，洗脑无法洗去一个人的灵魂，我相信Bucky始终保有这个。”  
无论记忆是否存在，Steve始终相信人类的科技再怎么发达始终还是无法了解自然地全部意义，人体更是自然中不可缺少的一部分，他相信大脑的记忆并不是一个人认知的全部，人的身体，浮游于肌肤之下跳动的微电流记录着过往一切的触感反射，人与人之间最深层的认知不是来源于记忆，更是他们在一起相处长时间以来，他们的肢体接触，行为认知，产生了无论怎么样都抹不去的条件反射，就像是情侣热恋时，A最爱吃抹茶味的冰激凌，于是B每次看到抹茶冰激凌都会不由自主的想到A，Steve相信Bucky与他之间存在着这样的关系，就像在他生日的那天，冬兵回到了他们曾一起住过的老房子，小心翼翼的吃掉Steve曾不抱希望的放在窗前的牛奶慕斯蛋糕。他的身体始终记得，70年前的他们，每当得到什么好吃的总是习惯性地留下一份放在那个倾洒着月光的窗台前，等待着另一位在劳累的白昼后能品尝他们之间的小秘密。即便他是冬兵，也不会磨灭那一切。

“大脑方面急不来，身体上的可以慢慢调整，就是他现在有些不太好的习惯。”Bruce用笔头轻敲几下手中夹着冬兵检测资料的塑料板,有些为难的皱着眉头。  
“恩？什么？严重吗？”Steve坐直了身子，眉间立马出现了川字。本来身边一直在神游的Bucky见状也跟着坐直了身子，他刚才一直在思考着家里冰箱那瓶Steve说要拿来喂Grumpy的牛奶，被他偷喝了一口，好淡一点也不甜。  
“放松队长，不是大事，只是有点麻烦，”博士抬手看了一眼手表，“无论我们把什么放到他嘴里他总是会把东西咬碎，严重倒算不上，就是这样有些影响治疗，因此我们把仪器都套了胶圈，但我想这对他的牙齿，咬肌都不太好，”Bruce赶紧说道，试图让队长不那么紧张，“上周他咬碎了体温计，好在现在已经不使用水银温度计，但我们的设施上也留下他的牙印，你知道总有些检查需要往他口腔里放点什么。”  
“……”Steve双手扣在腰带上思考片刻，这些小细节他不是没注意到，Bucky使用汤匙或是刀叉总会发出“咯吱咯吱”的声音，最近甚至还在上面留下了咬痕，这看起来已经不容小视了，“所以我应该怎么做？”  
“恩……或许你可以试试给他吃些糖果来训练他不把嘴里的东西都咬碎？你知道的，汤匙筷子什么的，他连吃饭都会把筷子给咬断了。”  
“那是因为我不会用筷子。”Bucky扁扁嘴，不开心地说，像是不满意博士揭他老底。  
Steve回头看了一眼乖乖坐在身后的Bucky，对方立马向他露出了一个“不知道你在说什么，我不感兴趣”的无辜表情，安静的移开了视线去盯着白白的墙角。  
虽然现在的Bucky开始出现了自己的一些小任性，Steve为此感到高兴，他不介意纵容Bucky那些不重要的小任性，但是现在，他有点为此担忧。  
例如，那些小任性总会伴随着一些固执又或是……恶作剧。

“嘿，Bucky 你这样可不行。”在第不知道几次Steve把一根棒棒糖放到Bucky嘴里被他咬的支离破碎后，Steve有些懊恼的看着Bucky。  
“你在生气。”Bucky总是能露出那个切中要害的表情，他低着头，大而圆的灰绿色眼睛从下往上看着steve，顺带撇着嘴巴。  
“不，不是Bucky，我只是希望你对自己好一些。”Steve胡乱的揉了下自己的金发，轻轻叹一口气靠着Bucky坐下。  
“我很好。”Bucky转过身对着Steve说，自从他跟着这个男人回到这里，他的情绪始终围绕着面前这个硬朗英俊的金发男人变动，就像现在，十分钟前，他还是个潇洒冷酷的前任杀手，现在却因为Steve出差三天没见面了，好不容易回来却在纠结这些无关紧要的事而不满。  
“不，Bucky，你并不好，你会痛苦，”Steve看着Bucky，他的眉毛向下耷拉着，活像一直愧疚的小狗，“你晚上会做噩梦，会把牙磨得咯吱响，他们给你带来了坏习惯。”  
“可是，”Bucky伸出右手轻轻捧住Steve的脸，小心翼翼的用指尖触碰着，“你会在我被噩梦惊醒的时候第一时间拥抱我，帮我更换那些被我破……不小心弄坏的东西。”  
他小心翼翼的在Steve的鼻尖上落下一个吻：“而我觉得有你我已经很好了。”  
“我也一样，Bucky，你能回来，你能在我身边就像是上帝给予我最好的礼物。”Steve的笑容在面容上化开，他的手指摩擦着Bucky的脸颊，“刚才是我太急了，我们再试试怎么样？”Steve拆一根棒棒糖，准备往Bucky嘴里放。  
“Really？还来？！”Bucky立刻露出了“不高兴”的表情炸毛起来，他早该明白，无论他怎么撒娇，在一些事情上，Steve永远固执的坚持到底，或许是他失去了那段记忆，但就目前来说，他的小算盘总是失败的，他真不明白为什么这个男人如此的固执，他本应该就这么丢下他离开，可无论如何，他发现自己做不到。Bucky哀怨地瞪了一眼Steve，随即又微微翘起嘴角。是的，他得让这个固执的男人吃点“苦头”。  
Steve看到Bucky眼神里有什么变了变，这个表情太熟悉了，Bucky几乎就像以前一样，微微侧扬起他的下巴，眼角挑起近乎妩媚的弧度，两边的嘴角翘起了一个人畜无害的角度，但他大概没有时间去感受以前的那个Bucky回来的喜悦，没等他反应，Bucky迅速地夺过Steve手中的糖，狠狠地将Steve的脑袋按向自己，来了个深吻，Steve太熟悉这个感觉了，他是说，那个触感，不得不说九头蛇让他失去了属于Steve的记忆，也让他吻技大不如前，他的舌头就像是初生小鹿一样在Steve口中乱撞一通，带着一点视死如归的气势。  
即使如此，Bucky还是很满意自己的所作所为，完后还气势汹汹的擦了擦自己的嘴唇：“怎么样，还是有东西在我嘴里不会被我咬碎的吧？”  
Steve好笑地看着Bucky：“哦，中士，你是在说我的舌头吗？事实上我可不觉得那是个‘东西’。”  
Bucky低着头，紧咬住下唇磨蹭了一会儿，直到他的嘴唇发白后猛地松开，那股血色涌上来把他的双唇染得近乎诱惑的艳红。Steve发誓他看到Bucky嘴角翘起了一个可疑的弧度，就像一只狡猾的猫咪。他倒是先紧张了起来，上次Bucky勾起这样的弧度，五分钟后他的裤子被Bucky强行扒下，上上次他仍然被Bucky扒下了裤子……尽管都是70年前的事了，但总之没什么好事。当然，也不是什么坏事。诚实点吧，Rogers，Steve脑袋里嗡嗡的叫嚣着，明明就是一件好的不能再好的事。  
但是，他的复健活动还没完成，他不能这样放任Bucky的任性。  
“额……Bucky……你要干嘛……？”Steve不确定现在的Bucky又在想什么，但他仍然在试图重新回到正题上。  
Bucky没理会Steve的挣扎，把坐在沙发上的Steve往后一推，Steve便重重的靠在椅背上发出了闷实的一声响，Steve刚坐直身子，Bucky的一条腿便抵上来，他用膝盖压在Steve两腿之间的沙发上，双手挂在Steve肩上，他们眼睛直直的对视着，Bucky眯起眼睛，就像是锁定了猎物的豹子：“我要是能把什么‘东西’放在嘴里，不咬烂它，你就不许再把棒棒糖或者是其他什么奇怪的东西往我嘴里放了，怎么样？”  
Steve就剩下愣愣点头的份。  
“要我说……Steve……”Bucky继续压下身子，刚咬过水果味棒棒糖的口中随着吐息带出一丝丝甜味，跟Bucky温热的气息萦绕在Steve鼻腔中，Steve没有动，他既有些期待接下来的展开，又觉得这样似乎脱离了原本的计划，他的脑内在进行天人交战。  
“我不仅能不咬它，还能用舌头一点一点的舔舐它，感受它的热度，直到你也满意为止。”Bucky直直的盯着Steve，他又一次舔了几下嘴唇，这次是上唇。  
Steve感觉自己已经看出了交战胜利的是哪一方。他明明就知道的，Bucky总有这个魔力。  
Bucky对Steve这样微张着性感的双唇不说话的样子满意的要命：“固执唠叨鬼，我以前有没有说过你不说话的样子性感的不得了？”  
“明明以前唠叨的都是你……”Steve撇开视线，悄悄地说。  
“你说什么？”Bucky眯起眼睛，把另一只腿也压上来，整个人坐在了Steve的大腿上让他感受超级士兵的重量。  
“不，没什么。中士，那么你想要怎么向我展示？”Steve装作什么事都没有的样子。  
“我只需要含着某样，我觉得是东西的东西就好了，不是吗？”  
“没错，那你能含着什么呢？”Steve的语气里带上了一点挑衅的意思。  
“我当然可以，例如说……这个。”  
Bucky的金属手指顺着Steve肩头往下滑，一点点凉意让Steve一阵激灵，直到他轻轻握住了Steve的手指勾起来往自己的侧脸上放。  
“例如说这个？”Steve宽厚的手掌在自然不过的摩挲着Bucky的脸颊，不一会他开始用带茧的拇指轻缓地描绘着Bucky的双唇。  
“当然。”Bucky偏头让Steve的拇指就这么滑进口腔里，他湿漉漉的舌头立马缠上Steve的手指，在指间来回滑动，一会细细地用舌苔摩擦着Steve拇指上的茧，一会又挑起舌尖划过指尖。而bucky的眼睛却未曾离开过Steve的脸，他看着Steve从一开始指尖有些颤抖到双唇微张，眼神沉迷地盯着bucky微薄却诱人的嘴唇和时不时会逃出的一点舌尖，满心喜悦。  
果然他的队长还是和以前一样假正经，说到底还是经不住他的诱惑，Bucky暗自笑起来，他发誓，Steve已经开始勃起了。  
可他的队长还在努力的使用着自己这个时候并不该出现的四倍力，他低沉着嗓子出声：“-Bucky……我可不认为我的手指算是什么‘东西’”。  
Bucky的眼睛眯起来，细小的纹路在眼尾绽放，他说：“别急，Stevie，我会做到的。”  
于是他便贴着Steve的身体往下滑，直至对上Steve的胯部。  
Steve身体一僵，他瞪大了双眼，愣愣地看着bucky那只钢铁的手轻轻敲击了两下他的金属腰带扣环，伴随着金属摩擦碰撞的一点叮当声，bucky解开了Steve的腰带顺带拉开裤子的拉链。  
“Hi，凶猛的小野兽，好久不见，”Bucky直勾勾地盯着Steve的那团凸起，单膝落地，“我很想你，你有在想我吗？”  
天啊，Steve坐在沙发上，他本应该阻止他，可是现在他却动也不能动，他在渴望这个，并因为意识到了这个想法后微微红了耳朵。而且，他也确实勃起了。  
Bucky双手手指勾在Steve内裤的边缘，在那上面落下了一个轻巧的吻，感受到令人愉悦的弹性：“看来你也很想念我。”  
“哦……bucky……”Steve因为那个吻抽了一口气，他拉长了尾音，像是在请求Bucky停下，又像是在催促他继续。  
无论是哪个bucky都并不打算停下来。  
Bucky知道他的队长会喜欢这个的。于是他的金属手指灵活地往下勾了勾内裤边，Steve半勃的阴茎便像是迫不及待的要从那个缺口里跑出来，Steve有些紧张的挥舞了一下手臂，bucky凑得那么的近，他甚至担心他的阴茎真的弹了出来打在bucky脸上，在侧脸上留下一道微红的痕迹，打住你的邪恶思想Rogers！Steve让自己状似镇定自若地握住双拳。  
然而bucky总是知道他内心小小的甚至还会自我打结的花花肠子。他飞快的又勾下右手边的内裤边，于是Steve的阴茎真就那么弹了出来，“啪”的打在了bucky的嘴角边，甚至在他的下唇上沾染上一点粘稠透明的前液。  
Steve小声叫唤了一下bucky的名字，焦急地想要站起来帮bucky擦掉，却被bucky一个凶狠的眼神强行钉在了沙发上，他略带抱歉的皱着眉头，望向bucky，bucky向他不爽地撅撅嘴，紧接着又故意缓慢的伸出舌头，用他那粉红的舌尖舔过那片液体，直至将他们完全铺在自己的双唇上，让他的整个嘴唇都显得亮晶晶的，最后还不忘记“感谢赞助商”在Steve的翘起的龟头上亲一个响亮的吻。  
Bucky的吻就像是有着什么魔力一般，用唇间37摄氏度点燃了Steve的身体，从他的阴茎向内蔓延至全身上下，四肢百骸，那股热流就像条细小的蛇在他的身体内游走，直到钻行至他的心脏，让他稳健的心跳出现了不定的颤栗。  
Steve深深地抽了一口气，他眼神迷离的伸出一只手，宽厚的手掌上是长期持盾磨出来的茧，他的手轻缓地在Bucky的脸颊上摩擦抚摸着，Bucky的双眼亮晶晶的，左边的嘴角翘起来，眼角细小的纹路告诉了Steve他现在心情很好，于是，Bucky脑袋微微向Steve手掌的方向歪过去，让自己好不容易又带上一点肉的脸颊软软地触碰上Steve，他知道Steve需要这个，需要一个告诉他这是真实的小动作。  
Bucky将自己的右手也贴上Steve的手背，着着Steve的手在自己脸上摩擦了一下，便缓缓地带着Steve的手划过他微长的发尾，绕过他的耳畔，停在他的后颈上，然后便放下自己的手，用带着星辉的眸子带着期待望着沙发上的Steve。  
Steve立马意会地动了动手指轻扫过他的发尾，他的身体颤栗了一下，紧接着，Steve的手指又滑回来，像揉弄一只猫咪一样，不轻不重地揉捏着Bucky的后颈，Bucky几乎是一瞬间便吐息出声，他的双手撑在身前，身子却软绵绵地贴靠在了Steve的大腿上，他的脸侧着贴着Steve大腿内侧，而Steve仍然勃发的欲望就挺立近在咫尺，Bucky被捏得舒服地发出轻柔的哼哼声，又探头去，亲吻Steve的阴茎，他细小的吻碎散地从头部吻到根部，然后还不知羞耻地伸出一只手去揉动Steve的双球，顺带也在上面留下轻吻。  
Steve的手不知什么时候从Bucky的后颈开始向上滑，他的之间穿过Bucky柔软的长发，上面甚至还带着香波的味道，让他想到一个星期他离开前，是他帮他的Bucky洗的头，他不在的时候Bucky是自己一个人洗头的吗？明明他洗头总不乐意用香波，现在这股淡淡的薄荷香到底是他的错觉，还是Bucky为了他而特意洗的？遐想之间，Steve已经不自觉地轻抚过Bucky毛茸茸的脑袋很多次了。  
他的思绪是被一阵强烈的快感冲击回来的，他的Bucky一只手撑在他的膝盖上，另一只手托起他的阴茎好稳定住那个大家伙让它进入自己温暖湿润的口腔。  
他能感受到自己的阴茎被Bucky漂亮的嘴包裹着，灵魂的舌头贴着他的柱身缓慢的游走，尽管才进去了不到一半，他便仰头就是一阵长长的吐息，到了尾音甚至带上了享受的颤音。  
Bucky的眼尾跳上了一丝玩味，像是终于见到他的队长屈服于他的愉悦，他快速把脑袋向后缩，把steve的阴茎吐出来，在抬头看到Steve 眼底一闪而过的慌乱和不舍后，又立马吞下Steve 的阴茎，这次吞得很深，他感觉到steve硕大的“东西”顶着自己的上颚，就快要冲进自己的喉咙。  
“哦……天啊……Bucky……”Steve胡乱的抓了一把Bucky的头发，他的头发已经被steve 搞得乱七八糟的，可他看起来一点也不在乎。steve发出破碎的喉音就像是催情剂，他觉得自己已经等不及好好好的享用steve的大“东西”了。  
Bucky开始吞吐着，他把Steve 的柱身舔得亮晶晶的，占满了自己的口水和Steve 的前液后，他来回的吞吐开始带上时不时的吮吸，那些吮吸的声音夹着空气一瞬间的爆破音和和着粘稠液体摩擦的声音，蔓延在整个客厅里，听起来色情又让人欲罢不能。  
Steve的右手虚虚的罩在Bucky的后脑勺上，他时不时会触碰上去，施一点小力，又立刻离开，他的左手在身侧紧紧地握拳，像是在努力的克制自己，不要抓着Bucky的头就这么不顾一切的冲撞进去，用自己的阴茎操着他的嘴巴，把他的Bucky搞得乱七八糟。  
Bucky并不理会Steve的克制，他原本扶在Steve 大腿上的手在一边吞吐中，一边悄悄的向steve紧握拳头的手移去，直至覆盖上steve的拳头，Steve 的手颤抖了一下，随即在Bucky纤细的手指挑逗般的抚摸下，逐渐松开，Bucky立马趁虚而入，把自己的手指挤进Steve 的指尖，与他十指相交紧握。  
他知道这个姿势，就像他们第一次做的时候，Steve 对他做的那样。  
Steve愣了一下，反应过来，也紧紧的回握回去，Bucky却在这个时候加快了吞吐，他皱了一下眉头，尽力压低舌头，低头向。  
“天啊！Bucky！别！”Steve反应过来他要做什么的时候，Bucky已经让他的龟头进入了自己的喉咙，Bucky的身体颤抖了一下，却坚持着不肯放开Steve 。  
“你没必要这样！Bucky!快出来！”steve感受到了bucky的难受，他手忙脚乱的想要挣脱bucky，让他离开自己的阴茎，但又害怕乱动会伤到他。  
Bucky用力的扯住steve就要挥舞起来的手，紧扣在他的大腿旁边，然后开始模仿着抽插的方式让steve的阴茎在自己的口腔中驰骋着。Steve 的阴茎摩擦着他口腔内壁和喉咙，把他原本就粉红的嘴唇操弄得像是染上了一层血，红艳得得不可思议。他一边努力的吞吐着，一边把右手向下探入自己宽松的运动裤，掀开自己的内裤，近乎粗暴的把内裤连带着裤子往下扯，他发誓他该死的阴茎已经硬了很久了。于是他俯身，把身子往前送，并抬高了自己的臀部，把腰往下沉。  
Steve暗金色的眉毛在快感下紧簇着，性感的双唇微张开，面前的Bucky翘起了自己的屁股，因为臀部的抬高，原本套着的宽松T恤向肩部滑去，而裤子也被他往下扯而露出半个屁股，Steve可以清晰地看到从皱褶在一起的柔软T恤里延伸出来健美直顺的背脊沟一直延伸到他的尾骨，两侧还有完美的两个腰窝。他又情不自禁的吐息着，呢喃着Bucky的名字。  
而Bucky才没有时间应和steve的召唤。他正忙着吞吐Steve的阴茎，还顺带给自己来一个完美的手活。  
直到Steve终于捏紧了他的手，胡乱的在bucky身上摸着，小力的扯着bucky棕色的头发：“Bucky ,Bucky ,够了，快……快出来……我要……”  
Bucky固执的再吮吸了几下，正准备离开，还是慢了一点，steve的精液猛烈地射出，一半进入了来不及退出来完的Bucky 嘴里，另一半射在了他的嘴脸和脸颊上。  
Steve喘着气，向后靠躺在沙发背上。  
而他面前的Bucky，高仰着头颅，皱着眉头，他火红的薄唇张开，上面还残留着steve粘稠的精液，那些多的部分正沿着他线条流畅的下颚滑至他修长的脖颈。他双膝着地，跪在Steve 的面前，大力套弄自己的阴茎，不一会也喘息的射出来。  
射完的Bucky软软的靠在了Steve小腿边，趴在他的大腿上。Steve伸手捞起瘫软的Bucky，让他坐在自己的身上。  
“这个东西……算吗……？”Bucky 伸手环住Steve的脖子，在他耳边呢喃道。  
“……”Steve 的耳朵红了起来，他觉得自己全身的燥热还没完全褪去，似乎要否定也没什么说服力，还不如选择沉默。  
“沉默的话，就当你默认了，亲爱的Stevie ，”Bucky 搂紧了一点他，把自己的下巴靠在他肩膀上，胯部开始小幅度的在Steve身上蹭动，“那么，你是不是该给我一点奖励了？”


End file.
